Prior art machines produced lumber boards, usually about 6" wide, of lengths the lumber stock would permit, and with one edge thick and the other thin. These boards were installed horizontally on the side of a building with the thicker, lower edge of each board overlapping the thin upper edge of the next adjacent panel below it. The aesthetic effect of an outside wall so constructed was to cast shadows and break up the plane, flat appearance of a wall made from materials having a common depth dimension.
The only prior art known to applicant having any pertinency is:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NOS. CITED DURING PROSECUTION OF PARENT APPLICATION U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 2,099,131 Miller Nov. 16, 1937 2,281,500 Jaeger Apr. 28, 1942 2,427,879 Robertson et al Sept 23, 1947 2,718,674 Hinds Sept 25, 1955 2,722,957 Marvosh Nov. 8, 1955 2,835,622 Clark May 20, 1958 3,108,509 Felix Oct. 29, 1963 3,236,272 Lawson Feb. 22, 1966 3,515,620 McPherson June 2, 1970 3,522,825 Wehner Aug. 4, 1970 3,570,561 Frodermann Mar. 16, 1971 3,523,392 Carl Aug. 11, 1970 3,602,276 Kvalheim Aug. 31, 1971 3,625,269 Holan Dec. 7, 1971 3,703,198 Luebs Nov. 21, 1972 3,756,295 Halop Sept. 4, 1973 3,760,546 Martin et al Sept. 25, 1973 2,826,054 Culpepper, Jr. July 30, 1974 3,899,855 Gadsby Aug. 19, 1975 4,226,069 Hinds Oct. 7, 1980 FOREIGN PATENTS Canadian Pat. 947,510 Ottinger May 21, 1955 French Pat. 1,198,758 Robin June 15, 1959 ______________________________________